Gunslinging Brothers
by ohhthegreatestblinkinglight
Summary: The Jones family was living on the western front when tragedy struck. Now Alfred has to catch his parent's murderers,look after a stuffy Brit, and keep a frenchman and prussian from molesting his brother. CowboyUS, CowboyCanada,and of course gentlemanUK.
1. Chapter 1

So I was watching the intro of 6 Guns when this rabid plot bunny attacked me. And I thought to myself hmmm what if he hadn't killed the kids or he missed both of his shots. And that continued to hmmm what if it was America and Canada that were those kids and so on and so forth. And I realized I fail at writing from an outsider's point of view so this story will flip back from normal POV, to America's, to Canada's. So yeah…. This is another western story with our beloved North American brothers….but no incest *srry guys* (:

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The rising sun was beating down on the blood red mountains. As the sun made it's way across the sky, it passed over a lone frontier house. This is where our story begins.

A pale, dirty blond woman tugged the curtains of the front windows back as she swept her eyes over the place she had made into a home. Her eyes lingered over her husband's sheriff badge and the family portrait of her, her husband and their two twins. She smiled as she made her way to the other window, and looked out at her husband as he fixed the rickety old door. Making sure he was busy, she called to her sons, "Bring it out boys." They entered holding a small cake. One was smiling brightly, while the other smiled shyly as he clung to his teddy bear with his free arm. As they place the cake on the table the woman grabbed two jars of lemonade. She then said to them," Now, be really quiet while I get your father." They mouthed a silent okay. The woman daintily made her way outside onto the porch where her husband struggled with the unruly door. He stopped struggling when he saw her coming.

"Hey," he greeted.

" How's it coming?"

"It's coming."

She handed him the jar of lemonade. He groaned as he sat down to drink it.

" That back still bothering ya."

"Yea, a bit."

" I can give it a good rubbing later."

"Thad be nice."

"Mind coming inside for abit?"

" What for, Emma? I gotta get this door fixed by nightfall."

" Well, I can't lift the crockpot all by myself."

"All right," he rose and headed inside. As they entered the house Emma covered his eyes while he laughed," Hahah. Emma, I don't have time for this." The boys yelled Surprise! as Emma uncovered the man's eyes. He grinned as she pecked a kiss on his cheek," Happy Birthday Will," while the boys said in unison," We love ya, Pa." Will could only smile as he said," Love ya guys too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will and the boys sat around the dining room table with half eaten cakes at their side. They were too focused on the card game to finish their food. He turned to his younger son, only 11 yrs old, and asked," Matty how many cards do you want?" While his other son, also 11, enthusiastically slammed his cards onto the table. "Now Alfred, it isn't your turn. We're going this way remember?" As Will was teaching Alfred again how the game works, Emma made her way over to collect the plates. She looked over Matthew's shoulder as she pointed out the cards he should play. Will then turned to face Matthew and asked again," Matty how many cards do you want?" Matthew put one card down. He blinked and looked at his son," One? Only one?" Matthew nodded. Will simply said alright as he gave Matt one card. Alfred then slammed two cards down. It was Matthew's turn when he put all his cards down, as his mother looked on with a bemused smile. He looked at the cards then to his wife as he said," A flush?...A flush." He then looked as his son," What kinda gunslinger has his mom help him cheat?" At this Matthew smiled while Alfred, finally catching on, laughed. The entire family then burst into laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dust. There was only a faint dusty haze over the scenery as five horsemen rode across the dusty plains. Their horses galloped in a frenzy as their handkerchiefs fluttered on their necks. Their goal was the same. They only had one target. The notorious bounty hunter, turned sheriff, William F. Jones. And they weren't going to stop until they got their blood red revenge. As the sun was at it's highest peak they reached the homestead.

"Aww. How quaint. Looks like he got himself a cozy little home. How bout we change that? Eh boys?" said the lead horseman with a smirk.

He turned his horse to face his men." Leave no survivers. We don't want no witnesses to cause us trouble later."

" Just you wait Jones. I'm gonna get ya where it hurts. And I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it."

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what u guys think... and should I make Canada be with France or Prussia...cause I really like either pairing.<p>

Who could the mysterious men be? what's the reason for revenge? well that'll be expained in the next chapter (:

Anways thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! srry I haven't updated in like forever, but school's hard and I hate writing when I don't feel like it. And muchas gracias to those who reviewed

aka privateer at heart (I have decied on prucan ,cause you're the only one who commented about that) and MisteyBabe. THank you for the positive comments!

SO yeah...heres CHapter 1!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_KNOCK! KNOCK! There was a sudden knocking on the door. The family of five looked up from their places at the tables. "Will, were you expecting company today?" asked Emma, who had just finished putting the dishes away. "No, and the sheriff said he wasn't coming till later in the afternoon," said Will as he moved to get his gun from the corner. "Emma, you and the kids hide in the closet. I'll go see what they want." He said as the Colt loaded with a spin. Emma quickly herded the kids towards the back closet, reassuring them with,"it's gonna be okay and pa just need to see who's at the door." Will moved slowly towards the door asking ," Who is it?", his voice cracking a bit with panic. He was soon answered by a voice," I'm looking for Mr. William Jones." He answered back, "Who's askin?" He was met his answer as the door was knocked off it's hinges, hitting him in the face. Five burly men entered through the door way surrounding Mr. Jones. As Will reached for his fallen Colt, it was taken by one of the men. The leader spoke as Will laid on the floor with 4 Colts aimed at his heart._

_"Hello Will."_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_He strode over the picture of Will and his family." What a pretty family Will, wonder where they are." " I asked who you are Mr." He was met with a boot as one of the men snarled," Best be watching your tongue sheriff." Will recovered his breath as he asked," What is this? What do you want?" His answer was short," Revenge." The leader then pulled out his Colt and shot the picture. He turned around and faced Will. Will simply replied sarcastically," Sorry, I don't recognize you. Did I do something to wrong you son? Huh?" The leader went red in the face with fury, and with a quick motion shot him in the shoulder. _

_BANG! Emma tried to muffle the sound of the gunfire as she held her sons close. Matthew trembled in fear and let out a yelp. The gunmen hearing this moved toward the back of the house. "Is that your family Will? I bet they'd want to hear how their father is a coldblooded murderer." To distract them Will asked," Who did I kill huh? Who did I murderer." The man spat back," My father John Horn who you shot in the back as he tried to run away!" "Oh God. Then you're his son Lee." _

_The two gunmen reached the closet door; mother and sons were trembling as they feared for their lives. The door was then harshly yanked opened as a man with long blond hair reached in and grabbed Alfred and Matthew. The other grabbed Emma by her hair and pulled her out. Their screams of fear and pain was heard by Will as he stumbled to his feet and pushed a gunman away. His eyes widened as his wife and sons were dragged in with the other gunmen, Emma with a gun to her head. He shouted," You hurt my family and I will kill you!"" I don't remember saying you can get up," as another shot rang through the household. Will collapsed and clutched his leg. "Pa!" shouted Alfred. Lee Horn turned towards the boys. " Hey. You boys like playing games, don't cha?" They nodded in fear. "How 'bout we play a game called russian roulette?" He said as he loaded his gun. "NO! NOO! NO!" " Leave my boys alone!" Both Emma and Will were hysterical. Lee Horn simply turned to Will as though this was a regular conversation," You'r being rude Will. Here I am trying to be a good guest, and you won't let me play with the kids." He grabbed Matthew by the neck and held the barrel of the gun to his head. Alfred fearing for his brother's life, pulled a small pocket knife and struggled out of his captors grasp. He charged towards Lee Horn as he aimed to slash Lee Horn's face. BANG! Then everything went black._

"Get your filthy..hands..off him Lee Horn!"

"ALFRED!"

"Uwahh!"

THUD! Ugghh. I groggly sat up, still disoriented by the fall. The last thing I remembered was.. that dream. I laid back down on the worn wooden floor, and opened my eyes to see purplish eyes looking down on me. "Alfred, we need to go. I need to open the bar and you need to find a job in town." I simply snorted at this, and sat back up, looking for my glasses.

"But I do have a job Mattie, I'm the hero of this town!"

" Okay, hero. But that's not gonna help put food on the table and feed our horses."

I pouted, " But Mattie~." I eventually found my optics on the floor next to the dusty bedstand and stood up next to my brother. "Al, I'm gonna go and clean up the bar. Make yourself useful and feed the horses," he quietly said as went downstairs. As I got dressed, I thought back to the dream. It's been eight years since that day. The day my parents were brutally murdered by Lee Horn. To be completely honest, I'm surprised me and Mattie made it out alive. I thought for sure he was gonna kill us. Since then, me and mattie both changed. Mattie became even more shy since then, and when he did talk it was barely above a whisper. He also grew his hair out and became almost as tall as me (6 ft ish), and grew his muscles after lugging around all the supplies and separating the bar fights. Me , on the other hand, well I decided to be a hero and became a bounty hunter (although I haven't gotten any jobs in awhile). I grew muscles too, rounding cattle for the local ranchers; and I also became the best sharpshooter in town. I struggled into the usual plaid shirt, with jeans and a vest. Pulling my thick leather boots on and grabbing my brown jacket, I rushed out the door as I grabbed my hat and my pistols, reloading them with a click and a spin. When I made my way downstairs towards the bar, I noticed that damn Gilbert was here again. "Damnit it Beilschmidt. Mattie haven't even opened the bar yet. Why the hell are you here?"

"kesesese~. What? You can't stand my awesomeness so early in the morning?"

Mattie decided to show up at that moment. "Gilbert behave yourself, and no I'm not giving you beer so early in the morning." He went around cleaning off the tables and sweeping the dust out the door. Gilbert replied," I didn't come here to get drunk this morning, Birdie. I actually came here to tell your bruder something." I perked up. "What is it?" I managed to mumble as I grabbed a biscuit and ate a piece of bacon.

" This is actually from mein bruder."

"The sheriff? What does he want with me?"

"Well, from what I heard he knew how you've been looking for a job and he says he might have one for you."

"Alright. I'll stop by the sheriif office after I feed the horses." I said as I ran past Mattie out the doorway. I paused for a minute and stuck my head back in.

"Oh and Beilschmidt. If you make the move on my lil' bro, I'll knock your galley west , ya hear."

" Yeah, yeah Jones. You can't hold a candle to this awesomeness. Now skedaddle, me and birdie here some cleaning to do.. together."

"haha. Alright later Mattie, try to avoid getting knocked up till I come back."

"AL!"

"kesesese. It's alright birdie we'll have fun after he leaves."

By this time Mattie's face was a bright red, and I couldn't help but laugh at how easily he got embarrassed. I rushed outside to the post where our horses were tied up. I gave both horses the usual hay and grain, but I gave Mattie's horse, Maple, an extra carrot cause he isn't gonna leave the post for awhile. I saddled my own horse, and jumped up on the stallion's back. "Alright Bear. To the sheriff's!" Bear turned his chestnut head to look at me. " Alright, I'll give you a treat when we get there." Appearing to be satisfied with the answer, he slowly trotted off in the direction of the jail.

When we got there I knew something was up. There was another horse next to Ludwig's black gelding, and it was white! Everyone who was worth their licking knew white horses were crowbait in the west. They couldn't stand the heat and stood out too much in the frontier. I unsaddled and tied up bear next to the white horse, now that I got a closer look I realized it didn't have the regular saddle." Now who in tarnation has such a fancy saddle!" I thought to myself. As I pushed past the saloon doors, I saw a short man with messy blond hair standing next to the serious german. Ludwig turned to face me. "Hey sheriff. Heard you've been looking for me." Ludwig replied with a nod and, "Got a job for you Jones. This man is from the British Isles Train Company. And he needs an escort to California." "Aww man. And here I thought you had an awesome job for the hero," I whined. You could visibly see the twitch on the stranger's face. As Ludwig was about to explain in detail, the stranger suddenly spoke up. "Now look here, Jones, I'm not exactly thrilled to be here either, needing a git's help like you. But according to the sheriff, you're the only one who's qualified at the moment and I need to deliver the gold as soon as possible." The stranger glared up at me. And I noticed he had rather pretty green eyes, like fresh grass, and his eyebrows looked rather cute scrunched up like that. This is an interesting feller. "Alright, I'll take the job. What's the reward?" "Huh? What?" The stranger looked confused. I repeated again, " I'll take the job. What's gonna be my reward? You?" The stranger sputtered,"What?n-noo! You'll get a share of the gold." I thought for a moment,"Hmm.. good enough for me." The stranger answered,"Good. I guess I should introduced myself. I'am Sir Arthur Kirkland."

"Well nice to meet ya Artie. I'm Alfred ," I said with a wink.

"My name is Arthur! Not Artie you git!"

Yep. This is gonna be definitely interesting.

* * *

><p>...How was it? I know it's short but I really suck at writing when I don't have inspriration, but I felt like I put this off long enough.<p>

SO PLEASE REVIEW! LIKE ARTHUR"S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!...cause who know I might just kill him if I don't enough reviews..hehehe...*evil smirk* and I just might make this a RusAme...although I'm not a fan of that pairing (ROCHU!)...haha kidding that was a bluff, I could never kill off our dear gentleman. I'm too much of a usuk fan (: ...or am I? :D

Oh and can anyone tell me why Prussia calls Canada birdie? cause I see that alot in prucan fics, and i get the Gilbird reference. but is there another reason?


	3. Chapter 3

This was orginally up first on deviantart, but I completly forgot about posting it on Fanfiction ^^; sorry guys~ I'm such a lazy writer I realized I haven't updated this in ...alot of months T.T so enjoy ^^~

* * *

><p>"Damn you Alfred!"I thought to myself as Gilbert slowly advanced on me, his strides a mile wide. Alfred had left not but a minute ago, yet I couldn't help but blame him for my predicament. I kept telling him to not give Gilbert any ideas, but my idiot hero of a brother always teases me whenever he can. I quickly moved behind the bar to hide my embarrassment, but was intercepted by the Prussian. "Keseseses, now where do you think you're going little birdie?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "Gilbert get your hands off of me. I have things I need to do." "Well, then it's too bad I don't give a damn and no I'm not letting go anytime soon." I could already feel that smirk on his face, as my face got extremely red. "Damn him for making me so nervous," I thought as I controlled my already red face and shoved him off of me. Unfortunately, I shoved too hard and we both tumbled to the ground, a mess of limbs with me on top of Gilbert. And it just so happens that a certain French trader walked through the galley doors at that exact moment. "Oh honhonhon. What do we have here little Mathieu? If you were so sexually frustrated you could have always come to frère Francis." I couldn't help but think, "God, why do you hate me today?" as Gilbert laughed his weird laugh. I stood up quickly trying to salvage what little pride I had," That isn't what you think Francis. And no thank you, I'd rather clean your dead carcass off my floors."" Alright, whatever you say mon petit Mathieu. But the offers always open, "Francis responded with a wink. Sigh. Moving on, I moved behind the counter and started to clean the glasses as Gilbert and Francis continued to flirt. "Hey birdie, how about that cleaning we promised your bruder we'd do? We can go upstairs, to your bed, or we can do it here on the bar." I opened my mouth to scold him on his manners but was beaten to it by Francis.<p>

"Mon dieu Gilbert, have you no manners? You need to coax them with l'amour before you make them yours, instead of barbarically bedding them like some animal. Where is the couture in that? Am I not right ma petite Mathieu?" he whispered in my ear as he slid next to me. His hand was roaming down my back and reaching for my ass, and I was blushing a furious shade of red as he whispered, "Why don't we show this barbare prussien how it's done?" Gilbert,catching on, seemed less than pleased. "Who are you calling a barbarian, at least, I don't try to knock up anything with a heartbeat," he fumed. Francis offended, tighten his grip on me, "Well, excusez-moi for trying to bring more love into the world!" He snarled back, "That's all and good, but this little birdie already has a master," and to make his point reached over the counter and yanked me out of Francis's grasp by the arm. Let's just say it's less than a pleasant feeling when two men are fighting over you like two coyotes over a horse carcass. I took a deep breath and settled my nerves *sigh* These two will be the death of me yet. "Hey.. Hey guys how about we settle down? I'm not

either of yours and you'll scare away all the customers," I said as passively loud as I can. But they never seem to listen to me. Gulp. I reassured myself," Alright Matthew, deep breath. They're just being jackasses is all. You just need to get their attention." I sighed once again and yelled," Gilbert Beilschmidt you are the biggest blowhard in all the west.(*note: blowhard-means bragger you pervs*) Why can't you just shut up and listen to me for once! And Francis s'il vous plait stop trying to pick fights with him. You're no better, you bunko artist. Weren't you woo that Sally girl a fortnight ago? " I huffed and walked out of the bar to check on Maple. I swear she seems to be getting fatter with all the treats Al feeds her. I was busy checking her saddle when I heard Al ride up with another person. Oh dear and it seemed they were already bickering. "Hahaha. Your accent

sure is funny. Hey say railroads again!" "My accent is not funny. And it is 'your accent is funny.' I can't believe I'm stuck with such an insufferable git for the entire trip!" *Sigh* More arguing.. great. I turned to looked toward the two riders, I saw Al dismount and tie his mount as the other man also dismounted. The man had shaggy blonde hair and it

seemed he was new to the frontier, as he seemed to be having trouble tying his mount.

Alfred moved to help him, and I couldn't help but notice a blush on the man's face as their hands met on the ropes." Oh sweet, sweet revenge," I muttered with a small smile as

I waved to my brother and walked back into the bar. When I walked in, I pointly ignored the Prussian and Frenchman as I moved, yet again, behind the bar counter. They approached cautiously, with puppydog eyes. I lifted my head to look at them, "No, I haven't forgiven you yet. So don't bother apologizing." "Je suis désolé Mathieu. We shouldn't have bickered like that," spoke Francis. Gilbert, not missing a beat, quickly said," Yeah, I'm real sorry about that birdie. How about we bend an elbow and forget about it." I sighed, it's kind of hard to stay mad at those two. "Alright, fine." "Kesesese. I knew you'd come around. And beside I can properly court you later," Gilbert said with a wink. I could

only facepalm at his stupidity. Francis replied, "Oh Gilbert you forget. I'm also game

for Mathieu's hand." I could feel my face getting red. "How many times have I told you?

I'm a man! I'm not getting married to either of you!" I said as forcefully as I could

while shoving the two out the galley doors. "And just leave me alone for today, eh?"

I was helping Artie with his lines when I noticed Mathew throwing that annoying german and that goddamn pervert trader out of the bar. I snickered. " It looks like my brother is dealing with some hardcases. Might as well give him a hand, right Artie?" Arthur looked at the two men currently sitting on the steps glaring at each other, "Well, he's certainly dealing with those gits in a right way." We walked toward the bar, "How bout we introduce you. And while you're doing that I can grab my plunder and skedaddle out of here." And I added with a wink," And then you can ride off into the sunset with a hero just like in fairytales." I ran up the steps to avoid being hit by Artie. "AHAHAHA! Mattie the hero's back. And he brought along a thoroughbred."

" Who are you calling a horse, Alfred F. Jones!"

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short ^^; , but as a reward to the few ppl who read this...since I haven't updated in like forever, I'm willing to write an alternative universe USUK oneshot ^^...so comment and I might choose yours to write.<p> 


End file.
